


Shared Custody and Love

by Thiajay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Family, Love, Richonne - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiajay/pseuds/Thiajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Michonne arrived at the prison with a basket of baby formula, what she doesn't know is what awaits her behind the walls of the prison. A ghost from her past threatens to take away her sanity while a new man name Rick gives her back a gift she thought she lost to this dreadful world half a year ago. Can they work together to give Andre the happiness he deserved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow writers and readers, I have a new Richonne story. I know I should be updating the other stories I have written already but this story has been stuck in my mind for months and I just needed to get it down on paper. I always felt it wasn’t fair that Rick get to keep both his children meanwhile Michonne lost her only one so (waves magic wand) Andre gets to be alive in this story but Michonne did suffer a lost which will be revealed in the future chapters. So this story will not precisely follow the original story line of the show but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions and questions are always welcomed.

Michonne, suffering from a gunshot wound, stood in front of the prison, clutching the fence with one hand for support and holding the basket filled with formula in her other. She didn't know how long it took her to get to the prison but she knew this was the right thing to do. She needed to get the formula to them even if it meant putting her life at risk. She knew the pain of losing a child and she didn't want anyone else to suffer that same agony. She saw a man with a look of distrust approaching her from behind the gate. She turned to her left to see a walker has noticed that she really wasn't one of them. It was her scent that gave her away. One by one all the walkers have slowly come to the same conclusion and begin to surround her. She pulled her katana out slicing down the walkers that approached her. She slowly starts to lose conscious and not being able to stand any longer she collapse on the ground. Before closing her eyes, she noticed the walkers surrounding her. She thought of Andre as she drifted off.

Rick approached the woman with caution after killing the walkers that surrounded her. He kicked her sword aside and bends down to search her body for any bite marks. He saw the gunshot wound just as he noticed the tightness of her body. He couldn't believe the reaction his body was having to a woman who was barely conscious and to make matters worse he just lost his wife. His reaction to her made him want to leave her out here with the walkers. The guilt was killing him the moment he saw Carl staring at him pleading with him to bring this woman inside. He quickly lifted her onto his shoulder and brought her inside the cell block. He gently laid her on the floor, a part of him needed to protect this woman but the guilt of wanting her made him want her out of here as soon as possible. He took the bottle of water from Carl and poured it over her chest, cursing himself for how beautiful the water made her chest look rising with each breath she took. He was speechless when he saw her big beautiful brown eyes flutter open and then he saw the fear that flash through them. He needed to ease her mind so he whispered words of comfort. "It's alright, relax you're safe. You have nothing to fear from us. You want to tell me your name?" He quickly pushed her sword away when he saw her reached for it. "We're not going to hurt you, unless you give us a reason to"

"Rick, who the hell is this?" Daryl asked Rick while approaching the cell.

Rick turned his attention from Daryl back to Michonne "You want to tell us who you are and why you're here?"

She stared intensely at Rick, not willing to answer his questions. Rick stood up, feeling frustrated with the situation he found himself in and turned to look at Daryl when he called his name again. "Everything all right Daryl?"

"You gonna want to see what I found." Daryl replied with a satisfied smile.

Rick picked up Michonne sword "This is coming with me. You're safe here. I have someone who can patch you up but when I come back you going to answer a few questions for me in return."

Rick left the cell to have the air knocked out of him when his eyes landed on Carol. He was overcome with emotions. He couldn't hold back the tears of relief that fell down his face as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought we lost you, thank god we truly didn't. God I missed you."

"Where's Lori?" Carol asked him when her eyes landed on the newborn that Beth was holding.

He shook his head and pulled her into another tight hug when she started to break down after hearing her friend had passed away from the birth of Judith.

After an emotional reunion, he took Herschel and Daryl and headed back to the cell that held the beautiful mysterious stranger. "We can tend to your wound, give you food and water and then send you on your way but you going to have to answer a few questions for me." Taking her silence as a yes, he continues to speak. "How did you find us and why were you carrying formulas?"

After a few passing moment she answered his question. "The supplies were drop by a young Asian guy with a young woman."

"What happen to them?" Rick asked her.

"Are they alive?" Hershel asked her.

"They were taken." she replied in a whispered. She felt guilty for not intervening but she wasn't in a state to take on Merle. She knew he would of took her too and the moment the governor had his hands on her, she would of became his new toy with no escape.

"Taken by whom?" Rick took a threatening step toward her.

"The same asshole that shot me" She replied with a look of disgust.

Rick started to get aggravated with her short replies. He was slowly starting to lose his temper. "Those are my people. You tell me where they are right now!" He grab at her wound causing her to scream in pain. "Don't you ever touch me!"

"No Dada, don't hurt my Mommy" Andre stood before her eyes crying behind the bars that stood between them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew it wasn't reality and once again she was losing her mind. She started to feel faint and slowly ease herself onto the cot. She closed her eyes remembering the promise she made herself a few months ago, she promised herself that she wouldn't let this world take away her sanity; it has already taken too much from her. "Andre is dead, you're not real" she whispered those words, trying to reason with herself. She opened her eyes to see that her reasoning did not help her state of mind, she could still see Andre crying for her and to make matter worst the strangers were interacting with the ghost of her son. She couldn't get a grip on reality and she was surrounded by strangers, it was a deadly combination. "No go away, you hurt my mommy" Big tears fell from Andre eyes as he tries to hide behind Daryl leg.

"Are you sure she's your mother?" Rick bend down to his knees to put himself eye level with the boy that stole his heart. He felt a sharp pain in his heart to know that he was the cause of those painful tears coming from his son.

"Why you hurt my Mommy?" He gasped for air, squeezing Daryl leg with his tiny fingers.

"She was already hurt when we found her" Rick answered while throwing a confused glance at the cell that held Michonne.

"No I saw you, you squeeze her leg" Andre pouted while his tears have come to a halt. He didn't understand why they were being so mean to his mother. He knew she would come back for him because she promised she would. Every night he prayed to dream of her so he wouldn't forget her face when she came for him and now there were trying to keep him from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was worried about Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn and it was wrong of me to cause your mama pain" Rick reach out both his arm for Andre but Andre shook his head and buried his face into Daryl's leg.

"I wanna see my Mama!" Andre yelled.

Daryl turned around to look at a frighten Andre "We gonna go see your mama, no one is gonna keep you from your mama" Daryl took his hand into his and looked at Rick "You coming?"

"Yeah, of course" Rick replied with an exhausted sigh. He wouldn't leave his son with this stranger even if she was his mother. A stranger who wields a sword and walked through walkers like she was one of them was not someone he wanted to trust Andre with no matter how beautiful she was.

Michonne was lying down on the cot fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. First time in months, she felt emotionally drained and worn out, she just wanted to sleep and wake up with her sanity intact. She heard steps coming towards her but she kept her eyes shut tight. "Mommy" she heard his pleading voice but she was scared to open her eyes. She started to whimper in fear when she felt small hands grabbing at her. She opened her eyes to find big brown eyes peering at her with fresh unshed tears. She reached up and wiped the tears from Andre cheeks as they begin to fall. "I know I'm dying because this can't be real. Only death could bring us together again."

"Mommy, I knew you would come for me. I waited for you every day" He beamed a smile at her and hug her. She was confused when she wrapped her arms around him. He felt so real in her arms. "I'm sorry for leaving you with your father. I should have taken you with me and then you would still be alive."

Daryl realizing that Michonne was not in the right state of mind decided to intervene. "Andre, your mama is hurt and needs to be patched up. Why don't you go with Carl and go find something to eat while we take care of your mama."

"No I wanna stay" Andre pouted his lips and tightened his hold on his mother vest.

"Don't you want your mama to get better?" Daryl asked him.

"Yes I do." His lips tremble with worried.

"We can't do that if you're here."

"You promise Dada won't hurt my mommy" Andre looked up at Daryl with hopeful eyes.

"I promised" Daryl made a crossed over his heart with his finger.

"I'll be back mommy, Dada won't hurt you again" Andre kissed Michonne and followed Carl out of the cell.

Michonne didn't understand why the ghost of her son was calling this man his father. She could barely keep her eyes open, she just wanted to sleep but this old man wouldn't let her. "No, you can't go to sleep now. I need you to stay awake for me." Herschel wets a cloth and dabbed it around her face to keep her awake. "I'm going to look at your wound now okay?"

Michonne nodded her consent feeling at ease in the old man's presence. She started to close her eyes again, wanting to dream of Andre again. "I need some help" He looked to Daryl and Rick. "One of you guys needs to remove her jeans"

Daryl shrugged and took a step towards Michonne. "No, I'll do it" Rick replied through clench teeth. Rick was already feeling possessive over her and he wasn't going to let any guy near her. Daryl gives a startled look at Rick and then chuckled as he left the cell. Rick walk towards Michonne and started to unbuckle her belt. Michonne woke up startled, reaching for her sword that wasn't there. Realizing she was weaponless, she screamed in distress while struggling against Rick's strong hold. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you" Rick took a step back from her, holding up his hands to show her that he was no treat to her. She looked up at him with a pleading look. "Please don't, I'll tell you where they took your friends just don't touch me."

Beth came running to the cell, throwing Rick a worried look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it was just a misunderstanding. Could you help her out of her jeans so your father can tend to her wounds, I'm going to go check on the kids." Rick left the cell in a hurry. He was angry after seeing the fear in her eyes, fear that was shown because of him. He wondered who put such a fear in her that a simple gesture of help turned into a hysterical fight to protect her body. He wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her but he was afraid of the hold she had on him and most likely she wouldn't believe him since he was the one that cause more pain to her injury. He hardly knows this woman and he already felt drawn to her. He still couldn't believe this woman was the mother of his son. It had to be faith that brought her to them. He chuckled to himself when he realized he still didn't know this stubborn woman name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greeting fellow readers and writers, usually I update all my stories in order but I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to write this chapter. I love having a story based around Andre being alive. He is so cute. Here's a question that been puzzling me since season 2, what distracted Sophia from making her way back to the highway? Remember the episode where Sophia went missing, something stop her from continuing down the right path to the highway and according to Daryl it wasn't a walker and since I never found out that answer I created my own (the magic of writing). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

The cell became very quiet since Rick took his leave. Beth had helped Michonne out of her jeans and laid her back down on the cot. She tried her best to avoid looking at the fresh cuts between her thighs. She knew something traumatic had happen to this woman and she was afraid the same thing could be happening to her sister. She needed this woman's help but in order to get that help she needed her to feel safe with them, something Rick had already failed at doing. She gently brushed one of her dreads away from her face and used a damp cloth to wipe her face as her father continue to work on her wound. "I'm Beth, what's your name?" She asked. She could see the distrust written all over the mysterious woman face and knew she was debating giving her an answer. After everything she must have gone through, she couldn't fault her for not trusting her. After a few moments of silence, she finally answered "Michonne".

"Well it's nice to meet you Michonne, wish it was under better circumstance." Michonne stared at Beth, not sure what to make of this blond hair and blue eye teenager. She was being friendly. She could tell she was being genuine unlike the governor who held her against her will. He had become obsess with her, never letting her out of his site. She shook her head not wanting to remember the painful memories of living in Woodbury. She realize Beth had been speaking to her but she didn't catch anything she had said and just continued to stare at the ceiling fighting back tears that were destined to fall.

"Michonne, are you in too much pain?" Beth asked her with a look of sympathy.

Michonne shook her head indicating that she wasn't in a lot of pain. The pain she was feeling had surpassed physical. "I'm glad to hear that. My father is very good at his job, he's name is Herschel."

Michonne glance at Herschel and memories of her grandfather flooded her memories. She remembered the early morning fishing trips to the late night classical movie marathons. Her parents used to complain that he spoiled her too much and he would always replied that he wasn't spoiling her; he just loved her like he loved all of them. He loved her and she never took his love for granted. She followed in his footsteps and became a successful lawyer just like her father had done before her. She wondered if they were still alive. Beth clearing her throat brought her attention back to Herschel. "Thank you"

"You welcome, Could you tell me what happen to my daughter and son in law?" He asked as he bandage the gunshot wound.

She took a moment to answer, trying to gather her thoughts. "They were taken by a dangerous man name Merle. He's the same guy who shot me. He's taking them to a place called Woodbury. Woodbury is control by a maniac called the governor."

"Do you know why they were taken?" Herschel asked her.

"It looked like the Asian man knew him. He had asked him about Daryl, he mentioned that was his brother. I think he took him to find out information on the prison and Daryl." Michonne still felt guilty about not interfering when Merle took them hostage but she couldn't have done anything, she would have just made the situation worst.

"Could you show us where Woodbury is?" Hershel asked while moving to take a closer look at the cuts between her thighs.

"I could take your group there but you would have to wait till it dark. The town is heavily guarded." Michonne responded while closing her thighs, not wanting Hershel to look at the cuts.

"Maybe you could just draw a map. I don't think it's wise for you to go out there while you're injured." Beth told Michonne while getting alcohol and bandages from her father so she can take a look at the cuts.

"It's better if I show them in person. I'll do my best to bring back your people" Michonne sighed and tried to move herself in a sitting position.

"Thanks we appreciate your help. Do you have any other injuries you want to tell me about?" Herschel asked her.

"No im fine" She replied while looking down at her thighs.

"If you need to talk to me about anything Beth know where to find me. I think it's best if you let her patch up those cuts between your legs. We don't want you to have an infection." Herschel told her as he exited the cell.

Beth made sure to be gentle as she cleaned and bandaged the cuts. "Are you up to seeing your son now or would you rather wait until after your rested?"

"My son?" Michonne looked at her with confusion.

"Yes, your son Andre. Would you like to see him now?" Beth smiled at her.

"He is alive?" Michonne stared at Beth in disbelief.

"Yes you saw him earlier" Beth replied as she placed everything back into her father's medicine bag.

"I thought I was hallucinating, how is this possible?" Michonne took a deep breathe trying to make sense of what Beth was telling her. She was starting to feel faint.

"Rick and Daryl rescued him in the woods near a highway" Beth placed her father bag on the table and walk back to Michonne. "You don't look well, you should lie down. I'll bring Andre and some food up to you in a little while but rest for now."

****  
Seven months ago

Rick and his group were leaving Atlanta for Fort Benning when they were overrun by a herd of walkers on the road while looking for supplies in abandoned cars. They had taken cover underneath cars hoping the herd would pass without any incident. Sophia, Carol's daughter, started to move out from beneath the car when she spotted a walker. Her screams attracted more walkers as she move away from the walker that was pursuing her beneath the car. Sophia dashed from under the car as two walkers chased her into the woods. Rick noticing Sophia in distress follows her into the woods. He prayed he would reach her before the walkers did. He finally caught up to her and lifted her into his arms. "I got you, I got you Sophia"

"Mr. Grimes please don't let them get me" She held on to him.

"I won't, I promise but I need you to stay hidden until I come back," Rick put her down.

"Please don't leave me" She grabbed Ricks arm pleading with him.

"I need to get them away from you, just stay here until I come back. If I don't come back run back to the road and keep the sun over your left shoulder." He told her.

Rick called out to get the walkers attention, bringing them away from Sophia. He got them as far as possible and waited behind a tree for the perfect time to strike. One by one, he took them out with a rock. He hurried back to Sophia hiding spot to find her gone. "She must have returned back to the road" he thought to himself. He made his way back to the road and called Daryl over to him when he realize Sophia hasn't made it back yet. "I need your help tracking Sophia"

Rick brought Daryl back to the last spot he saw Sophia. "You sure this is where you left her?"

"Yes I'm positive" Rick told him while looking around for any signs of her.

Daryl started looking at the ground for her tracks. He stumbled across some fresh tracks. "I got something over here."

"Are those her tracks?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah, she was headed back to the highway like you told her to" Daryl replied with a quick nod.

"Good, let's go find our girl" Rick replied with a look of relief.

They continue to follow her path back to the highway when they notice she took a turn leading her away from the highway. "She was fine until right here, I don't know why she didn't keep going"

"Maybe a walker spooked her?" Rick asked Daryl

"There's no other tracks near her" Daryl continued to follow her path until something interesting caught his eyes. "Rick, there are some smaller tracks over here, look like it belong to a small child. It looks like she was following the child. I think that what made her change directions"

"What if that child is a walker?" Rick looked horrified and afraid for Sophia.

"I don't think so. Walkers drag their feet so the prints wouldn't have been so clear" Daryl told him.

"What is a child doing out here alone?" Rick shook his head as he wondered about the answers.

"I don't know but we need to find them"

They followed her tracks a little further out and found Sophia slowly approaching a tree. "Sophia" Rick called out to her. He was relief to found her. He was finally able to breathe again. He went towards her and lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing over here?"

"There's a little boy hiding in the trunk of that tree. We can't leave him here but he doesn't want to come out." She told him in a hurry.

"Okay I'll get him out, don't leave Daryl side."

"If she knows what good for her she will stay put" Daryl mumbled while glaring at Sophia. Sophia moved closer to Daryl and took his hand into hers. She wasn't afraid of him. He was nothing like her father. She knew Daryl would never hurt her. She knew she would always be safe with Daryl and Rick. She watched Rick approached the tree where the boy was hidden.

Rick looked inside the trunk to find a dirty small adorable brown skin boy with curly hair peering up at him. "Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" the little boy give Rick no response, he just back himself deeper into the corner of the trunk. Rick could see the boy was terrified. He would need to find a way to lure him out. "My name is Rick, can you tell me your name?" the little boy gave no reply. "Where are you parents?" Rick notice with the mention of his parents the boy started to tear up. Rick assumed the boy parents were dead, probably killed right in front of him. "I can see that you are a brave boy being out here all by yourself but wouldn't it be better if we all stayed together so we can protect each other from those monsters." The boy gave no reply so Rick continued to talk. "I can use a brave boy like you. If you come with me, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll take care of you."

The little boy crawled out of the tree trunk and slowly stood up. He looked exhausted and terrified, Rick heart bleed for the boy. He went down on his knees to be face to face with the boy. He felt an instant need to protect him. "You must be tired. I can carry you back and then I'll get you something to eat." He opened his arms and the little boy went straight into his chest. He lifted him up into his arms and made his way back to Daryl and Sophia. When they reached them, the little boy buried his face into the crook of Rick's neck. "We were supposed to bring back one child not two" Daryl said with a chuckle "how you going to explain this one?

Rick had no response for Daryl. This little boy in a few minutes already stole his heart and there was no explanation needed. "Let's head back" They made their way back to the highway to find shock faces of their family and friends staring at them. Sophia let go of Daryl's hand and ran up to embrace her crying mother. Everyone else surrounded Rick and Daryl waiting for an explanation about the boy Rick was carrying. "Give him some space, you scaring him" Daryl was the first to speak up. "Who is he?" Lori asked them while trying to get a good look at the boy's face. The boy held on tighter to Rick's shirt and kept his face buried in his neck. "Where are his parents?" This question came from Glenn. Rick could feel the boy tears against his neck. He rubbed the boys back and told him that everything's going to be fine. "Listen Daryl will explain everything while I get him something to eat." He went into Dales RV, took a can of Ravioli to heat up while still carrying the boy. "My sons love eating Ravioli, do you like Ravioli?" the little boy finally removed his face from Rick's neck to look down at the Ravioli he was placing into a bowl. He sat down with the boy in his lap and watched him as he ate the bowl of Ravioli. Lori entered the RV taking in the beautiful site in front of her, she knew Rick always wanted more children and everyone can see that by the way he treats Sophia and now this boy. Rick smiled up at her as he cleaned up the boy's face with a damp cloth. "How old do you think he is?" he asked her. "I think he might be three or four which means he should be able to talk" she replied while taking small steps towards them. She didn't want to scare the boy. "Has he spoken yet?"

"No not yet, I don't know what he been through but I'm glad we found him. If it wasn't for Sophia running into the woods we would have never found him."

Carl entered the RV with Sophia carrying a bottle of water. "We thought he might need some water, Shane found a truck that has gallons of water." He took the cap off the water bottle and handed it over to the boy. The boy looks up at Carl with sleepy eyes and cautiously took the bottle from him. He drank the water as he fought to keep his little hazel eyes opened.

"He's tired Rick, maybe we should let him sleep in the RV"

He lifted the boy back into his arm as he stood up from his seat. He tried to place the boy on the bed but he held on tightly to Rick. He started to cry fearing that Rick was going to leave him. "It's okay, I'm here." Rick kissed the boy on his head and rubbed his back.

"He can sleep in the car with me and Sophia. He will still be able to see you as you search for more supplies."

"That's a good idea Carl" He left the RV with Carl, Sophia and Lori and made their way to the car. He open the back door for Sophia to enter first and then tried to place the boy next but he wouldn't let go of Rick. "Listen you see that boy behind me, he's my son and he's going to watch over you with Sophia. I won't be far. You can watch me through the window" the boy let go of Ricks shirt as he placed him back again next to Sophia. The boy watched him with curious eyes as Carl took the other seat beside him. "Carl, Sophia, don't let him out the car, I'll be right back. Lock the doors."

"Okay Dad, don't worry, we won't let him out of our sight" Carl told his dad with a reassuring smile. Rick took his leave with Lori, leaving Sophia and Carl alone with the boy. "My name is Sophia. I wonder what your name is?" The little boy just stared at her. "We will have to come up with a name for you until you can tell us yours" Carl told the boy. The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You can lay your head on my lap and take a nap." Sophia told him as she patted her lap. The little boy laid his head on her lap and shut his eyes. Sophia rubbed his head while she talked to Carl. "What do you think we should name him?" She asked Carl. "I don't know, what about Mason?" Carl replied while rubbing his chin.

"Andre" The little boy mumbled in his sleep. "Andre must be his name" Carl said with a satisfied expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Fellow Writers and Readers,  
> I know it’s been a while since I updated this story and am sorry but the good thing is I always come back. Should we do a quick recap? I think so, you guys deserve it. In chapter one, Michonne came to the prison with Judith formula, Carl and Rick rescued her from the walkers that surrounded her. Rick felt an instant connection and physically attraction to her which in return made him feel guilty since he just lost his wife. His guilt made him treat her badly. He then found out that his four year old “adopted” son Andre was also Michonne’s son. While helping Hershel treats Michonne wounds he realizes that Michonne had suffered greatly at the hands of an unknown man and was afraid of his presence. In chapter two, Rick finds out that Glenn and Maggie were kidnapped and being held in a place called Woodbury. Michonne has a hard time coming to grip with reality that her son is alive. In a flashback, Rick, Daryl and Sophia find Andre in the wood which means that Sophia lives!! Rick has instant connection with Andre the moment his eyes landed on him. He became his son at first sight.   
> I really love writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Michonne was awakened by a familiar high pitch noise coming from outside of her cell. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surrounding, remembering all that had taken place in the last couple of hours. She held her breath as she listened for that beautiful sound again. A few moments of silence brought another round of laughter. She knew that laughter from anywhere, back before the turned she used to hear that laughter everyday especially when it was Mommy and Andre play time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Andre was real. He wasn't a figment of her imagination. She wasn't dying or losing her mind. Her baby boy that she mourned for months was alive.

She was relieved and happy that her precious son was here and breathing but at the same time she felt devastated that she wasn't there for him when he needed her the most. She placed her hand on top of her heart, feeling her rapid heartbeat as she tried to cope with this reality. She started to find it difficult to breathe as all the memories of her son suddenly came flooding back. All the sweet and painful memories that she tried to forget were no longer idle. She tried her best to bury those memories but now they played in her mind like a recording. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself but she couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down her cheeks as she recalled that dreadful day when she left Andre at the camp with Clarence, her boyfriend Mike and his best friend Terry.

Seven Month Ago

Andre had begged her to take him with her. He had told her, at the age of three and a half years old, that he was strong enough to go with her. She didn't want to take the risk of bringing her baby with her so she told him that he needed to stay at the camp, believing that it would safer. She didn't know it would be a decision that she would always regret for the rest of her life. The memory of that tragic day played clearly in her mind now like she was watching it unfold right in front of her.

"Mommy, can I go?" Andre asked Michonne while she walked around her tent collecting the items she needed for the run. She pause her movements and looked over to Andre who was sitting on the ground playing with his favorite purple stuffed bear. She couldn't help herself but to smile when those big beautiful hazel eyes landed on her. "No baby, I need you to stay here. It's safer in the camp than out there." She replied as she walked over and took a seat beside him on the ground. She leaned over to place a kiss on top of his head. Andre grabbed his bear and climbed into her lap. "But I can protect you from the monsters mommy."

"I know you can baby but if we both go whose going to protect Daddy, Uncle Terry and the others. They need a strong boy like you watching over them." She told him as she squeezed his arms pretending he was big and muscular and in return he flexed his arms and puff out his chest.

"I'm strong like superman." He told her through a fit of laughter. Andre laughter vibrated through Michonne body. She quickly stood up from ground and lifted Andre into the air causing him to shriek with laughter.

"Didn't you know superman can fly?" She asked him as she continued to play with him over her head as he stretched out his arms to pretend to fly.

"Oh mommy I can fly real high" He giggled loudly as she safely placed him back into her arms. He buried her face into her neck and sighed with content. Andre always felt safe and happy in Michonne arms, not even his father could make him feel as ease as his mother did. He knew with her everything would be okay. "Yes you can but promise me when you fly away you will always come back to me."

"I promise" He replied as he took a hold of one of Michonne dreads and twisted it with his fingers. Michonne knew this was his way of telling her he was hungry. She retrieved her bag from the ground and searched for her last remaining granola bar. Their food supply was low these past few days. She used to give him her share of food until she realized she was pregnant. Now they both had to go with very little and that's why going out of the camp to search for food was their only chance of surviving.

"I got something special for you" She told Andre as she handed him the granola bar. He peered up at her with curious eyes as he took the granola bar from her. He took a mouthful of the granola and then placed it in front of her mouth for her to take a bite. "No thank you baby, I want you to eat it all."

"The baby not hungry?" He asked her with the most innocent expression.

"No sweetie, I already feed the baby" Michonne smiled at her son as she laid a protective hand over her small protruding belly. She estimated that she was between two to three months pregnant.

"Oh, are you hungry mommy?" he asked her while staring at her lips as he tried to put the bar into her mouth. Michonne chuckled as she turned her face away from the granola. At the age of three her son showed strong characteristics that proved that he would grow up to be good person. He was a smart and thoughtful boy and she was proud to be his mother.

"No sweetie but thank you for asking." She pressed a kiss on his forehead and placed him onto his feet. "I have to finish getting ready now."

Andre sat down on the ground and continued to eat his granola bar as his eyes follow his mother around the tent. After he finished eating his granola bar he picked up his bear from beside him and hugged it. "I don't want you to go mommy" he whispered to his bear, a whispered that was overheard by his mother. Michonne took in the scene that sat in front of her and felt her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. It was difficult for her to breathe when her eyes landed on her precious baby boy and saw his beautiful hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. It broke her heart to be separated from him but she had to be strong, she needed to do this for her family. She needed to do whatever it took to keep her baby boy alive and that's all that matter. "Sweetie, please don't be sad. I'm going to go get us some food and I'll be back before you miss me" she bend down in front of him and use her fingers to dry away the tears that started to slip down his cheeks.

His lips trembled with fear as he gazed up at her. "Teddy scared" he whispered to her while covering teddy's ears with his hands.

"Why is teddy scared?" Michonne asked him knowing teddy was only being used to project his feelings.

"He scared you won't come back" He whispered to her.

"Aww baby tell teddy I will always come back to him and you. No matter where you two are I will find you both." She told him with a determined expression.

"You promise?" he asked her as he removed his hands from teddy's ears.

"Yes, I promise with all of my heart. My love for you will always lead me back to you." This was a promised she intended to keep.

"Michonne, can I come in?" Clarence asked from outside of the tent. Clarence was the oldest member in their camp at the age of 70. His age didn't stop him from being one of the strongest and most valuable members in their group along with Michonne and a few others. He was a southern white man that had long grey hair that he wore in a braid down his back and a smile that made Michonne forget about the nightmare she was living in.

He had found Michonne and her family wandering in the middle of the woods and brought them back to his camp. He loved her and Andre like they were his own but he wasn't very fond of Mike and Terry. She knew he had good reasons not to like Mike and Terry but she couldn't leave them behind, even though they were not putting in their share they were still her family. She couldn't leave the father of her son out there to die. They were good people but this new world had scared them to the point where they were always getting high to escape their harsh reality.

"Yes come in" Michonne answered while picking up her backpack.

Clarence entered the tent and smiled brightly when his eyes landed on Andre. He quickly diverted his eyes and pretended to be searching for something. "Michonne, have you seen Andre? I been searching everywhere for him."

Andre giggled with delight. "Babu, I'm right here." Andre responded and hurried over to him. He lifted him into his arms.

"Oh there's my boy, silly of me not to notice that you had your invisibility cloak on." He chuckled as he placed Andre back on his feet. "I got something for you" He handed a delightful Andre a bag of colorful blocks. "Ooh blocks, thank you Babu."

"You're welcome. How about you go build me something while I talk to your Ma" Clarence told him with a reassuring smile.

"Okay Babu" Andre replied while dropping all the blocks on the ground.

Clarence sighed as he turned to look at Michonne. "I know what you going to say but my decision is final. I need to go on this run."

"Okay you know mike and Terry are high again, you sure you don't want to stay and watch over them? I can go in your place"

"No, you just came back from a run and you're exhausted." She told him as she zipped up her backpack.

"An unsuccessful run" he reminded her.

"I wouldn't say it was unsuccessful, you did get medicine, cloths and most important Andre blocks" she told him with a devious smirk causing Clarence to chuckle.

"Yes those blocks are very important, that's why I should go back out there and look for more."

"No Clarence I need to go"

"How about I come with you?" He shook his head when he realized they couldn't leave Andre behind while Mike and Terry were high. "One of us needs to stay here with Andre and that one of us should be you. You three are all I have left now and I just want to keep you all safe." He stated as he pointed to her stomach.

"Don't worry I have the strongest members of our camp going with me. You have been doing a lot for me especially going on runs so I can stay here with Andre but I need to pull my weight around here. I need to take care of you the same way you been taking care of us so let me go." She didn't want to remind Clarence that she was a stronger fighter than him or that he was getting older and it would be wise for him to stop putting himself in harm's way. He had become a very important person in her family and she intended to keep her family alive."

"Be safe out there" he sighed with resignation

"I will, I'll be back in a couple of hours and you won't even have time to miss me"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Come back to us"

"I always do" he let go of her and watched her walk over to Andre.

"Andre, I have to go now. Come give me a hug and a kiss" she lifted Andre into her arms and spread kisses all over his face causing him to shirk with laughter. "I'll be back soon, be good for Babu." With those last words, Michonne left her camp not knowing the horror she would find when she returned.

"Wow you build a whole city in just one day, you must be exhausted." Clarence told Andre as he looked over what Andre build.

"You like it Babu?" Andre asked as he smiled up at Clarence and lifted his arms up to be held and in return Andre was scooped up into Clarence strong arms. "I more than like it son, I love it."

"Do you think Daddy will like it?" he asked as he laid his head against his grandfather chest.

"Yes, he will love it." Clarence smiled down at the little boy in his arms and thought back about the family he had lost. Images of his wife from her youth to maturity played in his mind. The children she gave him, the joy she brought to his life and most of all the love they shared. She was all he had left not knowing if the rest of his family was alive or dead. He lived for her. He fought for her and he would have gladly given his life for hers. He was gone to the world the moment he lost his beautiful wife but he was brought back to reality the moment his eyes landed on Michonne and Andre. When his wife passed away he buried with her the hope that their children and grandchildren were still alive but seeing Michonne with her son brought back that hope. He instantly took the role of a father to Michonne and a grandfather to Andre. They were his and he would protect them until he took his last breath. He was a lucky man to be blessed again with another family to love.

"Daddy doesn't love me" Andre lips formed into the most miserable pout that could break any heart that was made of steel.

"Yes he does, but right now your Father and Uncle Terry are sick and that's why they have been acting strange lately." Clarence and Michonne have been trying to hide the fact that Mike and Terry have been getting high for the past few weeks and they were not the men they use to be. This world had changed them into hopeless cowards using drugs to escape their reality instead of fighting to survive with the ones their love. Michonne and Clarence had both risk their lives protecting Mike and Terry. He prayed that the day would come when Michonne would realize that they couldn't continue to put themselves at risk for people who weren't worth the sacrifice. He hoped that day would come before her pregnancy became more noticeable.

"When is mommy coming back?" he asked while pointing to his teddy on the floor.

"She will be back soon. She probably will be back before dinner time with lots of food to fill our belly." Clarence informed him as he bended down and picked up Andre teddy. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing." They exited the tent to find Mike and Terry smoking by the camp fire. "Daddy smoking, I don't like it when daddy smoke."

"I know. I don't like it either." He sighed as he walked over to Mike and Terry. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah dude everything breezy" Mike replied with a huge grin plastered on his face. Mike reached over to ruffled Andre hair. "Hey kiddo"

"Hi daddy" Andre smiled shyly at his father.

"That's my boy" Mike said with a chuckle.

A startling scream pierce through the quiet camp. Clarence quickly turned to see Anna, a young woman from his camp bleeding from her arm as she ran towards him. Behind her a small herd of walkers followed, bringing immediate danger. There were only eight of them left in the camp and three of their strongest fighters had already left earlier that day to gather supplies. Andre cried out in fear. "Andre, don't look, keep your eyes closed."

He quickly took out his knife and put a few walkers down with Andre still in his arms. He turned around to see Mike and Terry being surrounded by walkers. He wasn't going to risk Andre safety. He held tight to Andre as he continued to take down walkers. He heard Mike and Terry screaming in agonizing pain but he didn't look back as he continued to clear his path. He groaned in pain as he felt a walker bit into his shoulder. He continued to fight through the walkers.

He finally was able to cleared his path and put Andre down from his arm. He knew his fate was sealed the moment the walker bit into his shoulder but Andre's wasn't. He knew he needed to get Andre out of danger but he couldn't risk going with him. He already felt himself losing too much blood. He knew it wouldn't be long before he saw his wife again. "Andre, remember that hiding spot we found near the trees over there?" "Yes" Andre whimpered with fear. "I need you to go there and hide until mommy or someone else from our camp find you." He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. "I'm going to stay at the camp and wait for your mommy so she can know where to find you"

"Why can't I stay with you?" he asked Clarence.

"No, it's too dangerous. It's important that you stay safe"

"Okay Babu" He whispered as tears slowly trickled down his face.

Clarence lifted his hand to Andre's cheek "Remember that I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too" He replied as Clarence pulled him into a tight embrace.

Andre held out his teddy to Clarence. "Teddy stays with you"

Clarence smiled as he felt his tears begin to fall. "Thank you, I'll keep him safe. Now go quickly." He watched as Andre hurried into the trunk of the tree. He slowly made his way back to the camp but kept himself a safe distance away from the walkers. He watched as Mike and Terry stumbled around the camp. He could tell they had already turned from their injuries. He lay down on the ground and held on tightly to Andre's teddy. He prayed he could hold out until Michonne showed up.

A few moments later Michonne walked into the camp with her sword pulled out. She was followed by Jason, Tyreese and Sasha. She felt her heart being squeezed with each step she took. "Andre, Clarence." She softy called out not wanting to alert the walkers of their presence. She prayed they got away as she circled the camp. She saw Jason fall to his knees as he cried out for Anna who was slowly dying from her injuries. His cries alerted the walkers of their presence. Sasha and Tyrese ran over to Jason trying their best to hold off the walkers. "We got to go" Sasha yelled. Tyreese pulled Jason up to his feet. "Michonne we got to go now"

"You guys go, I'll catch up with you later" Michonne yelled as she sliced a walkers head off.

"We not leaving you" Sasha yelled back to Michonne as she took down a walker.

"Sasha, go now!" Michonne wouldn't leave until she saw some evidence that her family was still alive. She watched as Tyreese dragged Sasha and Jason away from the camp. She continued to circle the camp, cautiously aware of the walkers moving towards her. She wanted to make sure none of the walkers were any of her loved ones.

She saw a leg sticking out from behind a tree and knew instantly who it belonged to. She choked back a sob as she made her way around the tree. "Clarence" she whispered as she fell down to her knees. "Michonne" Clarence mumbled. He weakly lifted his hand that held tightly onto Andre's teddy. Michonne stared into Clarence eyes while tears fall down her face as he took his last breath whispering Andre's name. "No,no,no" she cried as she took the bear from Clarence hand. She yelled in agony as she felt a sharp pain hit her abdomen. She screamed as the pain of losing her son and Clarence ripped through her body. She cried harder as she felt the blood trickled down her thighs and knew she had a miscarriage. She lay beside him and prayed that death would come for her. There was no reason to continue living without her family especially her son. She sighed deeply as she heard the footsteps of walkers approaching her. She felt numbed as she waited for her death.

She looked up and felt instant anger the moment her eyes landed on the two walkers that were stumbling towards her. She quickly stood up and used her sword to slice off Mike's arms and jaws and then treated Terry to the same. She found a heavy chain and secured it around the walker's neck. She was going to keep these walkers beside her to remind her of the misery they brought upon her. She knew it was they fault that Andre and Clarence were dead. She knew they were not capable of defending their camp. They were a burden to her family and it was proven tonight. Mike couldn't even keep his own son safe and she was about to bring another child of his into this world. She had so many regrets tonight. Maybe if she had stayed and let Clarence take her spot she would have been able to protect Andre and Clarence would still be alive. She walked over to Clarence body and picked up Andres bear. She placed the bear inside her backpack and turned her attention back to Clarence body. She told him that she was sorry she didn't make it back in time. She felt her entire world gone dark as she pushed her sword through Clarence skull. She slowly walked into the woods dragging Mike and Terry behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was a long chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know there’s no Rick and Michonne interaction in this chapter but we needed to see Michonne past. I added a new character Clarence, boy did I love writing him. I wrote him so you could see why Michonne took an instant liking to Hershel and why she felt safe around him. He reminded her of Clarence. Sasha and Tyreese was a sweet surprise. I didn’t even see that coming until the last minute. I got so much I want to say but I will end it for now. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting Fellow writers and readers,  
> Confession time – My last update to any of my stories was April. I'm sorry for the long wait I've been a little lost these past few months. I promised myself I would set some time aside every week to do some writing but something always get in the way. Quick Recap – In the last chapter we had a flashback where Michonne went on a run to get supplies for her family and friends. While she was gone Clarence Aka Babu rescued Andre from a herd of walkers and hid him in a tree. Andre father and Uncle were high and got killed during the attack. We found out that Tyreese and Sasha were in the same camp as Michonne. Clarence died and Michonne had a miscarriage. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Rick couldn't help himself, ever since he found out Michonne was Andres mother he couldn't keep his eyes off his son. He followed him around the prison, never losing sight of him. He had to know where Andre was at all times. He found himself seated on top of the steps above the cafeteria watching Andre play tag with Carl and Sophia. He couldn't believe how far they have come since the first day he laid eyes on Andre. In one unforgettable moment Andre instantly became his son and Carl's little brother. It was sometimes hard for someone from the outside to understand the bond that they all shared. Lori had a difficult time accepting the relationship between her family and Andre. She showered Andre with love and attention but their relationship was never like mother and son, it was more of a relationship between an aunt and a nephew. There were some days that Rick could tell Lori was jealous of his relationship with Andre but he knew it was rooted in the fact that Lori and himself were no longer getting along. The farther into her pregnancy the more distance she put between herself and them. It was hard for Rick to accept the fact that Judith might be Shane's instead of his but if he could love Andre like his own, he was capable of doing the same for Judith.

Lori never let her feelings towards Rick affect the way she treated Andre. She treated him with kindness and prayed that the same kindness will be given to her child once it's born. Carl didn't have the same feeling that his mother had about Rick and Andre's relationship. Carl never showed any signs of jealously towards Andre, his loved for Andre showed every time they were together. Carl confessed one night that he didn't understand why he felt so strongly for Andre or why he felt so connected to him but he knew being Andre's older brother was a role only meant for him. Rick agreed with Carl, being a family with Andre felt right. As far as he knew, Andre was his son and he was Andre's father. He wasn't going to let anyone take Andre away from him including Michonne. Carl, Andre and Judith were his children and blood related or not, he would protect them.

Rick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Herschel approaching him from behind.

"You can breathe Rick, Andre's not going anywhere" Herschel said as he took a seat beside Rick.

"Are you certain about that? He is her son. What if she tries to take him away from me?" He asked, waiting for Herschel to put him at ease.

"I can assure you its going to take a hell of a fight to take that boy away from us. You are not alone in this. We all love Andre and we would always do what's best for him which includes letting him see his mother and she might be his mother but don't forget that you are also his father." Herschel informed him.

"I know, a part of me wants to keep him away from her but I know that would hurt him and I couldn't do that to him. It's hard for me to accept that he has another person he belongs to, another person that he loves with all his heart and that also has his trust. What makes the situation harder is that it's the same person that carried and raised him for the first three years of his life, how can I compete with that?" he asked.

"You don't need to compete with her. You're his father who saved him too many times for him to count and he loves you. " he told Rick with confidence.

"I have a feeling you're going to have to keep reminding me of that."

"That's what I'm here for" He reminded Rick with a big grin.

"I forgot to ask, how is she? Has she told you what happen to her?" Rick asked with concern.

"No, she wouldn't tell me what happen or let me look at the cuts on her inner thighs. I had to let Beth finished patching her up. I know what ever happen to her was traumatic and a very brutal man was behind it. I want you to remember that when you're dealing with her." In the short time of meeting Michonne, Herschel was already becoming protective of her. He knew in his heart that she would become a valuable person in their life and he needed to make sure no one tried to hurt her.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Do you think she can physically handle going with us?" he asked.

"No I advise her to stay back but she wanted to do this. I think she's feelings guilty for not helping Maggie and Glenn. I know with her wounds if she had tried to help she would have been killed or taken with them. If she had taken that path, we would have never known what happen to them. I am very grateful that she chosen to come here." He sighed with content. "She agreed to show you where they're keeping Glenn and Maggie and she promised me that she would help bring them back so you shouldn't make this journey difficult for her." He warned Rick.

"I won't and I understand where you're coming from but I don't know if we can trust her. I think for now its best if we keep her in our sight at all times."

"You sure you want all of us to keep her in sight at all times?" Herschel asked with a chuckle.

"What are you implying?" Rick asked.

"It just seem like you didn't want Daryl anywhere near her." He answered with a hint of amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rick replied while avoiding eye contact with Herschel. He couldn't pretend that he didn't notice how beautiful she was or how he didn't feel something drawing him to her but he didn't feel right lusting after another woman when his wife just passed away.

"She's really something to look at, she's beautiful. I can already tell she's going to turn a lot of heads around here. I actually think Daryl and her would make a good looking couple."

"Over my dead body" Rick mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Herschel asked with a big grinned plastered on his face.

"Nothing" Rick answered as he gaze shifted over to Beth who came down the staircase and stopped in front of her father.

"Daddy, did you tell him?" she asked

"Oh no I haven't, I was just about to tell him"

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked Beth.

"Michonne is awake and I promised her I would bring Andre to see her." Beth told him, sending him her sweetest smile.

"Okay, that's fine but I'm coming with." He informed Beth as he stood up from his seat.

"That's not necessary, I think she need some time alone with Andre, it's already been a traumatic reunion." She informed him.

"I understand but I am not going to leave my son alone with her. We don't really know anything about her and I'm not taking any chances."

"Okay but I want you to remember that she needs us and we need her too. She can help us get my family back so please be nice to her." She pleaded.

"As long as she's nice towards Andre, you won't have to worry about me mistreating her. I give you my word."

****  
"Mommy" Andre squealed with delight in Rick's arms as his hazel eyes landed on his mother.

"Hi peanut" Michonne whispered as Beth help her into a seated position on the cot. She couldn't believe Andre was really alive. She had her son back. She had another reason to breathe again. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the next cell. Just call out my name and I'll come running." Beth called out over her shoulder as she sends a warning glance toward Rick and made her way out of the cell.

"Thanks Beth" She mumbled as she stared at Andre and slowly shifted her gaze from Andre to Rick. She felt uncleaned and wondered if Rick would allow her to hold Andre. She hated the fact that she had to be on guard around him or that she needed his permission to see her own son. She knew right away that he was the leader here and she needed him to be on her side in order to have access to her son. She saw the way he looked at Andre and knew he wasn't just a man taking care of a supposed orphan boy, he saw himself as Andre father and that scared her.

"Put me down Dada" Andre said as he tried his best to squirm out of Ricks arm. Rick placed a swift kissed on Andre's forehead and set him down on his feet.

Andre stretched his arms out towards his mother waiting for her to pick him up. "Pick me up Mommy."

Michonne with hesitation looked towards Rick for permission. Rick nodded his head in response.

"I miss you so much baby" Michonne told Andre as she gently lifted him onto her lap. She held him tightly against her chest as tears began to fall down from her eyes. She ran her hands down his arms, legs and face, fascinated by how much he grew and how healthy he looked. This was really her baby and she owed all of this to Rick and his people.

"I missed you too mommy." Andre replied as he smiled up at his mother. He reached up with both his palms and laid them against Michonne cheeks. "Don't cry mommy. We together now, Dada will take care of us. He promised he won't hurt you again."

She smiled down at Andre and gently ran her fingers through his curly hair. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't her hurt or keeps her son away from her but she still had her doubts. She learned the hard way that things are never what they seem to be.

"I have something for you." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a purple stuffed bear. "I promised Babu I would return this to you."

Andre squealed with delight "Thank you mommy, I knew he would be safe with Babu. Is Babu here too?"

It was a question that couldn't be avoided. She knew it would break his heart not to have Clarence with him and there was nothing she could do to stop the pain from coming. "No sweetie, he's not here."

"Where is he?" he asked.

Michonne took a deep breath and laid her forehead against Andres. "Babu had to go to heaven sweetie, he was very sick but he wanted me to tell you how much he loved you and that one day he would see you again. You would always be his little peanut."

"Daddy and Uncle Terry went to heaven too." Andre replied with a frown as he tried to remember his last night with his family. "Babu told me to wait for you in our secret hiding place and I did for a very long time but I couldn't anymore because Dada took me with him. I'm sorry I didn't stay." He told her as his eyes glistered with unshed tears.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm so happy that you were so brave and smart to go with him." She felt herself choking up as the last few words left her mouth. "Your Dada took really good care of you."

"I take good care of Dada too" Andre told her in a seriously tone as he looked down at his mother flat stomach with curiosity. He touched her stomach and asked "Mommy where's the baby?"

Rick forgot to breathe as he heard the question that Andre asked. He slowly started to remember the stories that Andre would tell him about his mother and one of those stories were about her being pregnant. He looked at her now and saw no signs of that pregnancy. He automatically knew that the answer to Andres question wouldn't be a happy one. Rick had to fight the urge from reaching over and gathering both of them into his arms. He wanted to tell Michonne that he would take care of her now and she had nothing to be afraid of but Lori standing behind the cell door stopped him from going to them. He rubbed his eyes trying to remove the images from his mind. The moment he reopened his eyes, Lori was gone and Michonne was wiping tears away from her face. He watched her as she laid her hand on top of Andre's hand and patiently waited for her to give them an answer.

Michonne tried her best to forget about the night she lost everyone that mattered to her. A day never went by without her blaming herself for their deaths including the miscarriage. She looked down at Andre beautiful face and tried to push past the pain. It took her moment to gather up her will to respond. "I'm sorry sweetie but I was very sick and my tummy was not a safe place for the baby anymore." She paused and took another deep breathe before continuing. "The baby left my tummy and went to heaven to live with the rest of our family."

"No I want them here with us" Andre wiped furiously at the tears that have fallen from his eyes and buried his face into his mother chest.

She hugged Andre tightly to her chest and rubbed his back as she spoke "I know baby. I wished they were here too but I'm happy that we have each other." She said as she wondered about the man that stood a few steps away from them. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him or that when she spoke those words of having each other she thought about him too. She avoided making eye contact with him, fearing that he might be able to see what she really was thinking about him.

"It's okay to be sad sweetie. I was sad for a very long time, do you know when I stopped being sad?"

"No mommy, when?" Andre asked as he looked up at her with bright curious eyes.

"Today, do you know why?" She asked him as she smiled tenderly at him.

"It's because you found me." Andre told her with a big smile as he hugged his teddy tightly.

"Yes, because I found you." She replied as she stared into a set of deep blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Fellow Readers and Writers,  
> I know you probably surprise that I am back once again, let’s just say that life has a way of pulling you away from what you love. I hope to continue writing and I want to thank you all for the reviews and messages. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“She’s not Lori. She could never be Lori” Rick reminded himself as he continues to stare at the scene in front of him. He found himself having a hard time dealing with this reality. He tried his best to maintain his composure but seeing Andre being held by his mother made his heart swell with pride. He couldn’t explain it but he was drawn to this little family and it worried him. He took a few steps toward Michonne and Andre. “Andre, it’s time to say goodbye, Carols waiting to take you back inside”

Andre shook his head and held tightly onto Michonne. “No I want to stay with mommy”

“That’s not possible Baby, I can’t take you with me. The place where we are going is not safe for kids. Remember we spoke about this earlier.” Michonne reminded him.

Andre scrunched up his face in curiosity and asked “But why do you have to go?  You just got here, Daddy and uncle Daryl can go. They are very strong”

Michonne chuckle and replied “Yes I don’t doubt their strength but I’m the only one who knows where Maggie and Glenn are. I need to help bring them back plus I think I might be a little bit stronger than them don’t you think?” She asked Andre with a smile and a playful wink.

“Yes you are mommy and so am I. Just don’t tell Daryl, he gets grumpy like a bear.” Andre told her in a whisper.

“I’ll make sure to keep that as our little secret” She told Andre as she kissed him on the forehead and handed him over to Rick. “I have to go now sweetie. I’ll be back soon I promise.”

“You promise last time and you didn’t come back for a very long time” Andre said with a pout as he laid his head on his father shoulder.

“I know baby and I’m sorry.it must have been really scary for you but I never broke that promise. I came back for you and no matter what, I will always come back. I belong with you.” Michonne reassured Andre as she looked upon the handsome man that held her son. She felt a wave of relief washed over her whenever she saw Rick with son. From the few encounters she saw between her son and Rick, she knew Rick was a better father to Andre than Mike. It worried her that she had to regard a stranger to be her son’s father, a stranger who had the power to keep Andre away from her. She would do whatever it took to stay in this prison. She wasn’t going to let them kick her out especially without her son. She continues to watch him as he smooth down Andre curls and gently dropped a kiss on top of his head.

“Just like I belong with you Andre” Rick told Andre. His actions were quietly sending a message to Michonne, Andre was his son as much as hers.

Rick turned around, search the prison yard as he eyes landed on the one he was searching for and smiled. It would take some time getting use to the fact that Carol who everyone thought was dead was alive and striving. “Carol, can you take Andre?  We’re going to pack up the car now.”

“Of course, I’m just waiting for Daryl. Do you know what’s taking him so long?” Carol asked while she took Andre hands and smile at him sweetly.

“Uncle Daryl is acting grumpy again.” Andre replied.

“Yeah, he did seem a little upset when we were going over the plan for getting back Glenn and Maggie” Rick confirmed with a nod of his head.

Michonne watch from the sideline without saying a word. She was still in shock that Andre was only a few steps away from her and once again she was about to leave him. It broke her heart but she had to stay strong for her and her son.

“Maybe I should go inside and drag him out here” Carol said in a joking matter as she turned toward the path leading back to the side entrance of the prison. “Speaking of the devil” she said in an amusement as she saw Daryl exit the prison with his bow and arrows in his hands. She quickly turns back around to Rick and Michonne and said “I’ll see you guys soon. Be safe.” She hug Rick goodbye and whispered “Please bring him back to me”

“I will” Rick told her with confidence.

She took a few steps towards Michonne and chuckle when she saw the suspicions look on her face. She gently pulled Michonne into a tight hug and was met with resistance. “Your son and I will be waiting for your return. Rick might not see it but bringing the formula here in the state you were in show you a woman of great strength and character especially with what you are doing to help bring back Glenn and Maggie.

Michonne took a deep breath and returned the hug. “Thank you”

Carol give an encouraging squeeze on her arm and made her way towards Daryl with Andre.

XXX

Daryl couldn’t believe his luck finding Carol in that cell block a few hours ago. He thought he lost her forever but here she was standing right in front of him holding Andre hand in the prison yard. Every step he took towards her, the easier his breathing became. Finding her was the only way he could breathe easy again. Somewhere down the road she became the most important person in his life and it was slowly affecting the decisions he had to make. He knew he had to go with the others to rescue Glenn and Maggie but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side.

“It’s okay to leave me Daryl. I’ll be here when you return” Carol told him with a shy smile.

“I can stay you know” Darryl mumbled as he stared down at the ground avoiding Carol gaze.

“I know but Rick needs you. He’s going to need his strongest fighters to bring Maggie and Glenn back home.”   

“Yeah but just make sure you’re here when I come back” Daryl told her with a grunt.

“I will. Don’t worry. If I didn’t know better I would think you were crushing on me.” Carol responded with a chuckle.

“Oh shut it” Daryl shook his head and glace away from Carol to look down at Andre.

“Andre, stop looking at me like that”

“You sure you’re not a bear” Andre asked

“I’m a bear that’s going to eat you” Daryl grumbled and reaches for Andre who squealed with delight. “You can’t eat me, help Carl!” Andre yelled as he ran towards Carl and Sophia who were waiting on the other side of the yard.

Daryl smiled when his eyes landed on Sophia. Daryl always made sure to tell Sophia goodbye whenever he had to leave the prison. It was never spoken but Sophia saw Daryl as her father. She listens to him and whatever he said always out weight what other people had to tell her.

“I couldn’t tell her you know” Daryl said as he continues to stare at the kids

“Tell her what?” Carol asked as she grabs a hold of his arm.

“Tell her that you were dead, we thought you were dead. I told her that you escaped and that you would find your way back to us.” Daryl told her as he took a deep breath and turned back toward Carol waiting for her to yell at him from his stupidity.

“I know Beth told me”

“That girl never minds her business” Daryl mumbled in response.

Carol chuckle from his response and said “Next time I go missing or presume dead, tell her the truth. It will be easier for her to accept it in time instead of holding on to false hope.”

“I know but admitting you were dead would of ….I just couldn’t accept it” Daryl felt his vision become blurry as he held back tears he been holding since he found Carol bloody scarf.

“I would have died Daryl but you found me and saved my life. This wasn’t the first time you saved me and I doubt it will be the last. Just know that I will always be with you no matter what happens to me” Carol reassured him as she pulled him into a hug.

“Stay safe” Daryl whispered to Carol

“Nine lives remember” She responded back with a chuckle

XXX

Rick quickly put the rest of the bags behind the truck of their car and waited for the rest of the group to make their way to the car. Rick had decided on bringing Daryl and Oscar along with him and Michonne to Woodbury. They were the strongest members of his group and he hoped that with the four of them it would be enough to bring Maggie and Glenn home.

“You guys ready to head out?” Oscar asked as he made his way to the passenger side of the car.

“Yeah let’s go but I’m sitting up front” Daryl replied with an unreadable expression.

“Oh come on, I was here first plus I’m a big guy” Oscar said while gesturing to his size with his hands.

“Not too big to sit in the back” Daryl countered.

Rick sighed as he tilted his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe these two were actually bickering over a seat. If he wasn’t so worried about Maggie and Glenn, this would have brought a smile to his face but there was no time for any laughter. His main priority was his family.  He was getting tired of always having to be the one in charge and having no one to fill that role when he couldn’t. “You guys are being ridiculous I’ll sit in the back, Daryl you drive “

He opens the door to the back seat and waited for Michonne to take her seat. She stared at him strangely. If he didn’t know better he would have sworn that she could read his mind. He watches her as she struggle to not put weight on her injured leg as she entered the car. He itched to reach out and help her but thought better of it. His eyes slowly drifted from her dreadlocks to her tone back and to the prize he found himself staring out from time to time. She had a very lovely backside and with that thought brought on more guilt he been feeling since Lori died.

He lost his wife, his high school sweet heart just a few days ago and here he was panting after another woman. He wasn’t just panting after any woman, he was panting after a woman who was also the mother of his son. He couldn’t believe how in one day a woman could put his whole world upside down. He knew if Lori was still alive his marriage to her would still be in trouble, there was no repairing their relationship. He would never get over what happen between him and Shane or how she treated him once she found out Shane was dead. It was a nightmare that haunted his dreams almost every night.

Rick had sense it since he found his family that Shane wasn’t the man he used to be, he was a man that didn’t want Rick around. He wanted to replace Rick as the leader of the group, husband to Lori and father to Carl but he never thought that Shane would go as far as he did that night.

**Five months ago**

Is everything ready? “Rick asked Daryl and T-dog as he watched them placed a few more items into the truck.

“Yeah, I’ll get the package” T-dog replied as he made his way to the tool shed where they were holding a teenage boy name Randall hostage. They had decided on setting him free far away from the farm, preventing him from being united with the dangerous group who attacked Rick and his people when they were in town.

“Randall, Today’s your lucky day. You are free to go.” T-dog announced as he open the combination lock for the shed. He opened the door to find bloody handcuffs on the ground and Randall missing.

He dashes back to Rick. “He’s not in the shed, he’s gone.”

“What you mean his gone?” Daryl asked as he runs toward the shed with Rick a few steps behind him.

Daryl searches the shed looking for any trace of Randall. “Damn it, this doesn’t make sense, the door was secured from the outside” He said as the rest of the group showed up near the barn.

As they made their way out of the barn they could hear Shane calling Ricks name in panic.

“Rick, Rick!” He continue yelling

“What happen?” Lori asked while running towards Shane who had a bruised and bloody nose.

“He attacked me. That’s what happened. There was nothing I could do, he’s armed. He snuck up on me and he clock me in my face.”

“Are you okay?” Carl asked

“Yeah am fine, I never saw him coming” He replied.

 “Listen we need to bring him back before he reaches his group” Rick informed them “Daryl and Glenn you coming with me. Everybody else get back inside the house.”

“You said you were going to set him free. You don’t have to go, just stay” Carol told Rick as she struggles to make sense of everything.  She held Andre tightly in her arms as he tried to reach out for Rick.

“The plan was to set him loose far away from here not let him be on the farm with a gun” Shane said as he stepped forward and took T-dog gun from him.

Andre started to whimper in Carols arms. Rick step forward and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll be back soon. Lock the door and stay alert” He said as he squeezed Carl shoulder.

They made their way into the wood with Shane leading the way. Daryl was feeling off about the whole situation. Something wasn’t making sense. He had a feeling Shane wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“Daryl you see any trace of him yet?” Rick asked after he noticed the sun was going down. They have already been searching for a couple of hours and have not once found any trace of the Randall.

“No, no trace at all. Something isn’t right Rick” Daryl repeated his earlier concerns, hoping Rick would help him come up with a different conclusion on what really took place in that shed.

“Listen I saw him go into the wood. He can’t be far. I think we should split up in twos and search for him.” Shane said.

“Yeah Shane’s right, we can cover more grounds if we spilt up. You and Glenn go right and Shane and I will go left.” Rick said with approval.

“Alright” Daryl agreed reluctantly.

Daryl and Glenn continue to search for traces of Randall. As they continue to get father away from the direction that Rick and Shane went to, they started to find evidence that didn’t match up with the story that Shane told them.

“There two different tracks of footsteps here, it look like Shane was with Randall a whole lot longer than he led us to believe.” Daryl said as he slowly stood up from where he had crouch to take a closer look at the tracks.

“I think you’re right. There’s something weird going on here, look at that tree, there’s fresh blood on it.” Glenn replied.

“And it look like there was a struggle here” Daryl said as he pointed to the ground.

“Oh shit” Glenn shouted as a reanimated Randall lounge towards Daryl knocking him onto the ground. As Daryl continue to struggle with the walker, Glenn jumps into action and pulled Randall off of Daryl. He holds Randall down and pushed his knife through his skull saving Daryl’s life.

Daryl quickly gets up and searched Randall for any bite marks. “There’s no bite marks here”

“There has to be a bite mark” Glenn said as he continued to stare at Randall. “How could he turn without any bite marks?”

“Well he did, there’s not a single mark on his body. He died from a broken neck. We need to get back to Rick quick, I think this was Shane’s doing.” Daryl said in a hurry as he picked up his bow and arrows and started to run towards the direction that Rick and Shane went to.

Shane had purposely lead Rick away from the woods to a vast land near the farm house. Rick could sense something wasn’t right with Shane. Shane was acting strange and he needed to figure something out before things turned ugly.

“So he found your gun?” Rick asked while stopping in his tracks. He was a few paces ahead of Shane, making him an easy target for Shane.

“Yeah my favorite piece, he’s going to wish he killed me when we find his sorry ass” Shane replied

“You said he got you with a rock” Rick told him as he slowly slipped his gun back into his holster.

“That’s what I said” Shane said as he rubbed his hairless head with his left hand.

“Inside the shed he attacked you? That doesn’t make sense since the door was locked when T-dog showed up.” Rick said as he continue to walk towards the center of the land

“I saw that too” Shane replied “He must have slipped through the rafters on the roof.”

“So this is where you planned to do it?” Rick asked

“It’s a good place as any” Shane answered.

“At least have the ball to admit you brought me out here to kill me. Do you really believe that after you killed me everything’s going to work out for you? You think my family and friends won’t suspect you did something to me, do you really think you could live with that guilt and be a father to my kids and a husband to my wife?” Rick asked, his voice not hiding how disappointed he was of Shane. It broke his heart to know that his very best friend wanted him dead.

“Yes I can live with it and they will believe me. I’ll just tell them that I saw Randall shoot you. There was nothing I can do to save you so I chased him down and snapped his neck. Don’t worry. I’ll be a better man than you. They deserve someone who can protect them and put them first. I will do whatever it takes to keep Lori and Carl safe.”

“What about everybody else?” Rick asked with a look of horror when he thought about Andre and the rest of his friends.

“No one else matter, that’s what you failed to realize. If you had let me die on that bus you wouldn’t be here right now pleading for your life. Don’t you see that? You brought this upon yourself!” Shane yelled as he pointed the gun towards Rick.

A whimper was heard and Rick felt the blood drain from his face when he saw Andre a few steps away from Shane, stumbling as he make his way towards Rick.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Shane yelled as he pointed the gun towards Andre.

“Shane” Rick yelled as he pleaded with Shane. “It’s me you want dead, not him, just let him go back”

Shane watched as Andre made his way to Rick. There was no way he could kill Rick and keep this boy alive. He would have to kill them both.

Rick picked up Andre and held him tightly to his chest as Andre lean his head onto Rick shoulder and sigh with relief. Andre was Rick shadow, a fact that Rick forgot about when he went looking for Randall. Whenever Rick was gone for too long, Andre would go searching for him which meant that Carl would be showing up soon.

 “I can’t let him go back” Shane told him as he continued to point the gun towards Andre

“He doesn’t speak Shane. You don’t have to do this. I’ll make him go back please am begging you” Rick pleaded

“I just can’t take that chance, I have to do this.” Before Shane could pull the trigger, Daryl’s arrow pierce threw his chest simultaneously as a bullet from Carl’s gun entered his skull.

Rick breathes a sigh of release as tears began to fall down his face. Daryl, Glenn and Carl ran over to Rick and Andre. “I am sorry Dad. I couldn’t let him hurt Andre.” Carl cried as he hugged his father.

“It’s okay son. You did good, you did good.” Rick repeated as he continued to stare at Shane’s body. “Thank you for saving our lives”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few key notes I wanted to get out there, it kind of bother me that Daryl knew something was up with Shane version of the story and never went looking for Shane and Rick so in my story I made it happen the way I wanted it to. I also made Carl shoot Shane because I didn’t want his first human kill to be the teenage boy from Woodbury who was surrendering. In my story that teenage boy will not be killed by Carl. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Fellow Readers and Writers,
> 
> As you all probably could tell this is one of my favorite stories to update and I do apologize for not updating my other stories. I have started working on the next chapter of One Night of Passion so be on the lookout for that. We are picking up where we left off with Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Oscar heading to Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Michonne tried to remain calm while sitting beside Rick in the car but the farther she got away from Andre the more anxious she became. She dreaded being away from Andre but she knew she had to leave him behind in order to stay in his life. She had to show Rick and his people that she was valuable to them even if it meant going back to Woodbury. She hoped they would be in and out of that place without any obstacles. She knew if the governor was able to get his hands on her again, he would never let her out of his sight. She knew from the moment she meet Philip, that something wasn't right with him and she blame herself for not trying to leave the first night. She didn't understand why but the moment the governor laid his eyes on her, she had become his obsession. Everywhere she went she would found herself being watched by him. She felt her body shudder with disgust thinking about the horror she had to endure by his hands. She took a deep breath as she tried to push those horrid memories out of her mind.

She felt Rick shift nervously beside her and quickly threw a glance his way. She knew from the way he looked at her that he was conflicted with her being near him so she tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Whenever she caught him looking at her she didn't squirm beneath his gaze like she did with Phillip. He made her nervous but at the same time she had this content feeling that she would be safe around him. She could tell by the way he interacted with her son and the others back at the prison that he would be nothing like the governor. There were many horrible people out there but the possibility of finding another man cruel like Phillip so soon had to be small. She breathed a heavy sigh and wondered why she was so quick to trust this man she knew nothing about. She look at the window and realize this was the farthest they should go with the car, they would need to walk the rest of the way in order to prevent themselves from being seen by the governors men.

"We should walk from here." She told them as she stared down at her wounded leg. She sighed as she realized how difficult it's going to be to walk the rest of the way but this should be a breeze compared to what she been through this past year.

"Why?" Rick asked with a raised of his left eyebrow.

"They have patrols, we better off on foot" she replied as she opened her door. Daryl had already stopped the car on the side of the road and waited for Rick to give him the signal to continue driving or to follow Michonne out of the car.

"Alright, let's get going" Rick said as he watched Michonne finished exiting the car while being cautious of her injured leg.

"How far is this place?" Rick asked while taking in his surroundings.

"It's about a mile or two." She replied as she placed her sword behind her back.

"You're good to walk it?" He asked as he watched her limp down the road. He shouldn't have brought her out here, he was feeling guilty and he knew Hershel was right. He should have left her back at the prison. She was a liability and if anything happened to her it would devastate Andre.

"Yes, am good" She replied with a hint of frustration. She didn't want him pitying her, she was just as strong as any of them and she would help rescue his friends without any problems on her side. She was a warrior and she would always go down fighting.

Daryl stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Did ya hear that?"

"Sounds like a heard of walkers, we need to stay low and keep formation." Rick told the group as he pulled out his knife. "Michonne stay behind me, Oscar and Daryl get ready. No gun fire. We don't want to attract anymore."

"Shit" Oscar whispered as he saw the herd of walkers approaching them. He quickly took one down with his knife as Daryl took a few down with his arrows.

Michonne, not listening to Rick orders, took her sword off her back and move ahead to cut down a few walkers.

Rick watched in fascination as Michonne quickly and easily took down a few more walkers. "We need to keep moving." Rick yelled as he made his way into the woods with the rest of the group a few steps behind him.

"Take cover in the cabin" Rick shouted as he ran towards the cabin and pushed the door open. He waited for Michonne, Daryl and Oscar to enter the cabin before he pushed the door closed and locked it. The cabin was now surrounded by walkers and it was looking like there would be no way out. Michonne felt a movement behind her but before she could turn around to investigate she was pulled roughly against someone chests and a hand was clamp over her mouth.

"What are you guys doing in my home?" The man holding Michonne demanded in a loud voice.

Rick quickly turned around and felt his heart dropped into his stomach. A strong, filthy looking white man with dark hair had Michonne back pinned to his chest with a knife pointed at her head. Rick, Daryl and Oscar simultaneously pointed their weapons at the man.

"Let her go" Daryl demanded as he tried to get a better aim at the man's head. One clean shot and he can have the man on the floor without injuring Michonne. He just needed to wait for an opening.

"Why should I? You guys entered my home without an invitation. You all better leave now if you know what's good for you" He said as he held tightly onto Michonne.

"Okay but we're surrounded by walkers. We'll leave as soon as it's clear." Oscar said as he took a quick glance at the window beside him. He could see many walkers crawling at the window and he knew they wouldn't be able to fight them off. Their best chance was to wait till it was clear.

"That's not my problems, leave now or I slit her pretty little throat." He said as he slides his blade down her neck.

"Okay, we'll leave. Just let her go." Rick pleaded. He had no intention of leaving, the moment that brute let go of Michonne, he would kill him.

"No, it's rather lonely in here. She stays you guys go" He said with a chuckle. "I'll take real good care of her."

Michonne felt a shiver ran through her body when she heard those words. It was almost the same words the governor whispered to her the first time she entered Woodbury. "I'll take real good care of you Michonne" He promised her as he showed her around his community. She felt so stupid for not going with her first instinct to leave but her loyalty to Andrea stop her from going. A decision she will always regret. She spends months in the woods living with Andrea. They had developed a strong friendship, never leaving each other side and protecting one another from harm. They finally found a danger they couldn't protect each other from, a danger in the form of a man. Andrea chose to believe in a leader she knew nothing about because of the comfort he dangled before her eyes instead of believing a friend that had been loyal to her and given her no reason to doubt her.

She wondered what happen to Andrea after Phillip locked Michonne up in his special room. She wondered if Andrea looked for her or what excuse Philip gave Andrea when she was no longer seen in the community. If it wasn't for two of Phillip men that took pity on her, she would have never escaped that hell hole. She knew what it was like to be held a prisoner by Philip and she hope it wouldn't be the same for Glenn and Maggie. She didn't want anyone else to have to suffer the way she did. She promised herself that when the time was right she would be the one to end the governor life and it's a promise she meant to keep.

"No, we not leaving here without her" Rick's voice brought her back to reality. She couldn't help but feel relieve when she heard those words. Her instinct about was right about Rick, she would always be safe by his side as long as she didn't give him a reason to hurt her.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being knocked off balance as the man behind her was taken down by one of Daryl arrow. She struggled to free herself from the dead weight that pinned her down. She felt the weight being lifted off of her and in one quick movement she was pulled up from the floor. She found herself in the arms of the man that had her heart racing. She found herself speechless, staring into the deep blue eyes that stared back at her. "Are you hurt?" Rick asked as he gently touched her face. For one moment Rick forgot himself and acted on his impulse to touch her. She flinched away from the intimate contact. "I'm sorry" Rick told her as he took a step back away from her. He didn't understand why he felt such a strong connection to a woman he just met. He felt like he was losing his self-control being near her.

"I'm fine" Michonne whispered as she looked down at the dead man that had her life in his hands. "We need to figure out a way out of here."

"There's a back door, we can leave through there" Daryl told them while pulling his arrow out of the dead man head.

"Yeah, we can use his body as a distraction." Rick said as he gestured toward the dead man body.

"Help me lift him up" Rick said as Oscar bend down to help him lift the dead weight.

"Ready on three" Oscar told Daryl. Oscar counted to three and Daryl quickly opened the door for them to throw the body to the walkers.

As the walkers feast on the dead man, the group quickly made their way out of the back door safely away from the herd.

They reached Woodbury safely without any other incident. They hid behind a truck watching the men that were guarding the front entrance. They needed to find a way in without bringing any attention to themselves.

"Is there another way in?" Oscar asked Michonne.

"Yeah they usually post one person in the side entrance. We can make our way in from there." Michonne told them as she quietly and quickly made her way to the side of the wall. Rick and the others followed closed behind. Oscar quickly knocked the guard out with the butt of his gun. They dragged his body inside and left him beside a tree, hidden from sight.

"Where do you think they are holding Glenn and Maggie at?" Oscar asked

"Probably the same place he held me" Michonne replied avoiding any eye contact with Rick. "Follow me"

They made their way to the house that the governor held Michonne at. They were no guards there so they had no trouble accessing the place. They slowly open the door to find a table with handcuffs attached to it and a tool box on top. Next to the table was an empty bucket and twin size bed. There was also chains with handcuffs attach to the ceiling, Rick took in a sharp breath when he saw the room where Michonne was held. Michonne had her back turn to the room pretending to keep watch outside. She wasn't ready to relive the humiliation and horror she suffered in that room. She was going to kill that man the moment she had the chance. Rick was having the same thoughts as Michonne. He wanted that man dead.

Rick exited the room as he told Michonne that Glenn and Maggie weren't there. "Where else could he be holding them?"

"They might be in the shed next to his apartment" She said

"Don't tell me this is the blind leading the blind" Daryl mumbled

"Let's make this quick" Rick replied. "Show us to the shed"

As the group made their way to the shed Rick noticed a few men pulling a woman and a man with bags over their head out of building nearby. "I think that's them."

Daryl ran up to the side of the building and threw a tear gas grenade distracting the men while Oscar and Rick grab and led Maggie and Glenn away from the chaos.

As they were running down the road, Rick realized Michonne was nowhere near them. "Where is Michonne?"

"I don't see her, maybe she was spotted. I can go back and look for her." Oscar said

"No, it's too late. We got to keep moving and by the looks of her I think she had a score to settle. We'll come back for her when we can" Daryl told them as they duck into an empty building.

Rick started pacing the floor thinking of Michonne. He wanted to go back for her but he knew it wasn't in the group's best interests. He couldn't risk their lives. He was angry at himself for letting her out of his sight. He would go back for her once he got Glenn and Maggie safely away from here.

"Daryl, your brother is here." Glenn informed them while holding on to his sides. He was covered in bruises and cuts and it was difficult for him to continue to stand. He slowly let his body slide against the wall until he gently hit the floor.

"Merle's here?" Daryl asked with a look of surprise.

"Yes he's the one that did this to me. He was going to execute us." Glenn said

"Does he know I'm with you?"

"Yes and he knows about the prison, I'm sorry Rick we couldn't hold out any longer." Maggie replied as she helped Glenn get back on his feet.

"No need to apologies, you did what you had to do." Rick assured her.

"If Merle's around I need to see him, maybe I can talk to him and work something out." Daryl said as he made his way to the front door.

Rick grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "You're not thinking straight Daryl. Glenn can barely walk. What if the governor catches up to us or we get overrun by walkers? I can't make it out of here without you. I need you. Are you with me?"

"Yeah, let's get going. Weapons up, we shoot to kill." Daryl told them as he led the group out of the building.

XXX

Michonne was seated on the chair inside of the governor's home waiting for his arrival. She wanted to kill this man so desperately that she did not realize the risk she was taking. What if she didn't make it back home to Andre? Was this man death more important than being with her son? What about Rick and the others, they would need her help to get back to the prison in one piece. When she realize how thoughtless she was being, she stood up and made her way to the front door but before she could turn the doorknob the governor entered the room.

She quickly unsheathes her sword and pointed it toward the governor. He smiled in return and took the seat that she had vacant. "Oh look who we have here. That bastard Merle told me that you got overrun by walkers. I mourned for you, I actually cried for you and here you are standing right in front of me. Wow, a miracle, I'm going to have to deal with that fucking son of a bitch later."

"Just let me leave"

"Now why would I do that? I'm thrilled to have you back .You know your place is always going to be by my side. Isn't that why you showed up here tonight?"

"No, I came here to kill you." Michonne told him mercilessly.

"Silly girl, you know better than talk to your husband like that" He stood up and pointed his gun at her. "Drop the sword"

"I rather die" Michonne told him as she took a step forward and lunged towards him.

He swiftly dodged her attack and tackled her to the floor "I won't kill you, you already know that. You are mines. You need to realize you will always belong to me."

She slammed her forehead against his head making him scream in pain. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled as he punched her in the gut. She groaned as she reached besides her searching for her sword but Phillip quickly pushed the sword away from her. She elbows him in the nose and shoved him off of her. She quickly grabs the knife that was concealed in her boot and tried to crawl her way to the exit. She groaned in pain as she felt him grab her injured leg and dragged her back into the middle of the room. "You are never leaving me!"

He turned her onto her back and straddled her lap as he lifted his hand up to strike her. Michonne quickly raised her knife and stab him in his right eye. While the governor fell to his side screaming in anguish, Michonne jumps up and grabs her sword to finish him off but before she could make the final swing, Andrea enters the room pointing a gun in her direction. "Michonne, don't"

Michonne stop midway and slowly turned to look at Andrea in disbelief.

"Look what you done to him" Andrea said in disgust.

Michonne couldn't believe her eyes, Andrea stood in front of her defending that monster. How could she not know what this man did to her? Could she truly be that blind or maybe she cares more about her safety than she cared about Michonne.

"Why would you do this to him after everything he did for us? How could you be so cruel?" Andrea asked as she continued to hold the gun towards her. Andrea waited for answer, seeing that she wasn't going to get one she shook her gun at the direction of the door. "Just leave Michonne, please, just go" She pleaded as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Michonne shook her head in disappointment as she hurried off to find Rick and the others. What Michonne didn't realize was that Andrea wasn't crying for Philip she was crying for the hurt she saw reflected in Michonne eyes. She was crying for the pain she felt when she learned that Michonne had abandoned her in Woodbury.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Fellow Readers and Writers,
> 
> This I believe is one of the longest breaks I took from writing, I do apologize for that. One-word life but let's jump back into it. Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Oscar rescue Glenn and Maggie from Merle in Woodbury. Michonne makes her way to the governor but realize a little too late that putting herself in harms way is not what she should be doing right now especially with Andre waiting for her to come back home to him. She pleaded with the governor to let her leave but he wouldn't let her. They fought and Michonne ends up stabbing him in the eye. Andrea walks into the room with a gun pointed at Michonne and yells for her to leave. Thank You for reading.

"Where the hell were you?" Rick yelled as he marched towards Michonne, ignoring everyone that were staring at him. "You lost your damn mind?" He asked as he grabbed her by the right arm and dragged her towards the car that was waiting for them. He felt his whole body shiver out of control as he held on tightly to her arm, fearing that he was going to lose her again.

"No, I haven't lost my mind" she replied as she calmly pulled her arm out of his hand. "I needed to handle something."

"You wanna tell me what the hell you needed to handle by yourself?" Rick asked while taking a deep breath trying to remain calm. He couldn't believe the thoughts that's were running through his mind right now. He felt such a relief when his eyes landed on her climbing down the wall into the safety of his people. She was back by his side and he needed her to stay there. Here he stood, worrying over a woman he barely knew. He couldn't explain why she had such strong hold on him and it was slowly driving him crazy.

"I needed to put an end to him but I couldn't. He still breathing." Michonne replied as she found herself staring deeply into his blue eyes. She felt the heartache she been holding onto slowly slipping out of her. When she was near Rick, she found herself forgetting about everything and wanting to start something new. She shook her head trying to remember the pain that the governor caused her, the pain that was done by a man that pretended to be a savior. She knew Rick was different but she couldn't put her trust in another person like she did with Andrea. She tried to take a step away from him but he quickly pulled her back into his line of vision.

"You were alone with that monster. how could you be that stupid? Did you even stop to think about Andre before you went off without any backup?" Rick yelled at her. She was going to make him lose his cool in front of his people and it was the last thing he needed right now.

"Yes, I did, that's why I am here now and not finishing what I started." Michonne replied with a look of disgust. "I could have killed him but I didn't, I found you guys instead because I knew I had to make it back home to my son."

"Our son and the next time you pulled some shit like that again you gonna regret it, you understand?"

"Are you threatening me?" Michonne asked in a whisper not wanting the others to hear them.

"I've been threating you from the moment I met you. Don't mess with me Michonne. You better not pull another stunt like that"

"You have nothing to worry about, I hear you loud and clear." Michonne replied.

Rick took a step back from her, trying to remember where he was and why he was here. He needed to get his head back into the game and he needed her not to get in his way. "We have to go back for Daryl. You and Glenn will stay with the car." He turned away from Michonne to look at Maggie and Oscar. "Oscar, I know we gonna need Hershel to take a look at that wound but do you think you'll be able to go back in there with us?"

"Yeah. The bullet just grazed me. I'll be fine." Oscar replied while looking down at his injured left arm that Maggie had patched up.

"How about you Maggie?" Rick asked.

"I'm good to go. We can't leave Daryl in there not even for one night." Maggie replied while helping Glenn take a seat on the ground next to the car.

"Be careful, you know how ruthless they are especially Merle." Glenn said as he held on to Maggie right arm.

"I will, don't worry we'll be back soon." Maggie replied as she leaned her forehead against Glenn's, gently pressing her lips against his. "I love you"

"I love you too" Glenn said as he gently returned Maggie kiss.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Rick whispered to Glenn

"She's fine, don't worry about her, just bring Daryl back."

****  
"Thanks for helping them find us." Glenn said as he stared at the woman in front of him. He noticed since Rick, Oscar and Maggie left she haven't stop staring out into the woods. He could sense she was conflicted with being left behind. He wanted her to know that she had somebody on her side even if she didn't realize it. He knew for certain if it wasn't for her, both Maggie and himself would have been executed by Merle. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, as far as he was concerned Michonne was already family and she had his loyalty the moment he learned it was her that brought his family to rescue them.

"It had to be done." Michonne replied as she turned around to look at Glenn. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she forgot he was there. She couldn't explain it but with him she felt as ease. It was the only reason why, for just a moment, she was able to let her guard down and forget that he was even a danger to herself. When realization hit her, she reprimanded herself for her recklessness and reminded herself that she should never let her guard down. No one could truly be trusted especially after her experience with Andrea.

"It didn't have to be done, you didn't have to tell them where we were. You could have let us died but you didn't and that means a lot. I owe you, if it wasn't for you my wife and I would be dead right now." Glenn said as he tried to block out the memory of watching Merle put a sack over his wife head. He would never forget the terror he saw in her eyes. He felt such hopelessness knowing that he couldn't protect Maggie.

"You don't owe me anything. I did what I had to do." Michonne took few steps towards the woods, debating her next course of action. "They should be back soon if not I'm going after them."

"Here you go again doing something you don't have to do. I see right through your act Michonne. there's more to you." Glenn responded with a chuckle that slowly turned into a painful groan. He hoped his ribs were just bruised and not broken. He knew it was going to take him a while to heal from the beating he took at Merle hands. The moment he gets a chance he was going to kill that man. He couldn't believe that Merle was still alive or that he shared the same blood as Daryl. Daryl and Merle were like day and night, he would die for Daryl but never for Merle. "Just give them a little more time. If they are not back in an hour then we will go after them.

"No thanks I don't need you weighing me down" Michonne said as she walked back to the car and let her body slide against the door to the ground. "The governor did a number on you"

"It wasn't the governor, it was all Merle."

"He's a piece of work."

"How did you end up in that place?" Glenn asked. He had a gut feeling that she probably had a worst story than his and he wanted to hear it. He wanted to know her. He couldn't even explain why but he knew she was worthy of his trust just like Rick was when he helped him escape from that tank that was surrounded by walkers.

"Merle and the Governor found me in the woods, brought me back with them" Michonne replied as she took a small rock from the ground and threw it against a tree.

"Did you want to go with them?"

"No but just like you I had no choice in that matter."

****  
Michonne and Andrea made their way to the fallen army helicopter, hoping they would find survivors. It was getting harder just being the two of them, they couldn't continue living out in the woods alone especially with Andrea health getting worst with each day that pass. Michonne was too afraid to leave Andrea alone and defenseless to go find more supplies. They were running out of basic supplies and Michonne didn't know how long Andrea could keep going without medical attention.

Michonne tied the monsters she had chain to a nearby tree. She had cut off their jaws and arms to make sure they wouldn't be a danger to herself. They used to be her boyfriend and his best friend. In her sick mind she thought she was punishing the people that let her son and Clarence died but in reality, they were actually protecting her from the other monsters that roam the woods. In a sick and twisted way, they finally end up doing what they were supposed to do in the first place which was to protect the people that they love.

"You wait here, I'll go check it out" Michonne said as she helped Andrea take a seat behind some bushes that was near the crash site and hope it would keep her safely hidden.

Michonne sighed as her eyes landed on a mans body that was torn in half from the helicopter propellers. A few paces away she saw another dead man and knew her hope for finding survivors were slim. Before she could make her way to another victim she saw two trucks heading her way. She ran back to where Andrea was hidden and crouch down low behind the bushes with her katana ready in her hands. "Someone's coming, we can't let them see us"

"Were there any survivors?" Andrea asked as she coughed into her hands.

"Two dead, not sure about the third one." Michonne replied as she stared at the men coming out of the trucks. She saw that they were fully prepared with weapons including arrows. She also noticed they took their orders from one man and were fully capable of taking down the monsters without using a gun. She watched them as they pulled a survivor out of the helicopter.

"Look they trying to save him, we should show ourselves." Andrea said with hopeful smile. She wanted to get them out of the woods and into a safe place like she had back at the farm. She wanted Michonne to see that there was more to this life than hiding behind the scent of those monsters she had chained to a tree. She wanted them to have a better chance at surviving and she learned that in order to survive in this world you needed people.

"We should wait and see" Michonne responded as she stared at the men that were now staring in her direction. The men could hear the monsters she had chained to the tree and she knew she had to act quickly before they discovered them from behind the brushes. She hurried over to the monsters and decapitated them in seconds. As she made her way back to Andrea, she heard someone in the tree behind her. "Get your weapon ready" She whispered to Andrea.

She was about to swing her Katana when she felt a gun against her skull. "Easy does it girl, mines a whole lot bigger than yours. Now put down your weapons."

Michonne and Andrea slowly drop their weapons on the ground. "Now I want you two to slowly turn to me, nice and easy, don't try anything funny."

Andrea gasp with surprise to see Merle standing behind them. "Merle?"

"Oh shit, its Blondie." Merle said with a chuckle as he kept his gun pointed at Michonne. "Damn you looking good. How about a big hug for your old pal Merle?"

Andrea fainted before he could get a response from her. "It looks like your friend here was very happy to see me, I have that effect on women." Merle told Michonne with a devious smile. "Now how about we go meet my boss."

Merle took a few steps towards an opening near a bush while keeping his gun and eyes focus on Michonne. "I need some help over here." Merle shouted to get the attention of his group. The men quickly made their way towards them.

"What do we have here?" The leader asked Merle, barely taking his eyes off of Michonne. He was staring at her like she was a piece of meat and he haven't eaten in days.

"I found them hiding in the bush, this one here fainted." Merle informed him.

"Oh, that's a shame, it looks like you guys could use a hand. We have a doctor back home that could help your friend."

Michonne continued to stare at the man in front of her without saying a word. She knew she was out numbered and there was no getting out of here alive. She knew it was in her best interest to go along with them until she could figure out her next move.

"Al, bring her friend to the truck and make sure you blindfold her incase she wakes up" he turned to Michonne and give her a reassuring smile. "I don't mean any harm but I have to keep my people safe back at my community so we can't have strangers knowing how to get to us." He said as he pulled a long handkerchief out of his pocket. He slowly turned Michonne around having her back faced his front. He slowly inhaled the smell of her as he gently tied the handkerchief around her head.

"My name is Philip by the way and I think we're going to get along just fine."


End file.
